


If You Fall (I Will Catch You)

by Kawaiibooker



Series: Xmas Supply Drop [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker
Summary: At night they are human. Kaz dreams, Venom helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittitittitti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittitittitti/gifts).



> Written for [2016 MGS Xmas Supply Drop](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2016_xmas_supply_drop)!
> 
> Prompt: "Kaz is suffering from a bout of insomnia. V notices and decides he should try and help." (Bonus: This can be fluffy, sexy or both!)
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Venom Snake sleeps like the dead.

When everything's said and done - the current mission either finished or, in fewer cases, aborted; new developments on base acknowledged; weapons and tactical gear taken off and stored away - he crashes into bed and is out of commission for an indefinite amount of time. Only rarely does he set an alarm. Even more rare are the times that someone dares disturb his well-earned rest.

There's one exception to that rule, one person existing outside of mundane habits like this: Kazuhira Miller. For Venom, Kaz is the point around which his life, his thoughts, _everything_ revolves. For him, Kaz is a necessity; like the need to breathe and eat and sleep he's what Venom needs to carry on and keep living.

It's a wondrous and fragile thing, their coexistence. By day they are an unstoppable team, _us against the world_ , unbent and unbroken by the horrors life has thrown at them. Demons working for a better future, the nuclear-free utopia they're building for everyone but themselves.

At night, they are human. Flawed. Troubled. When Kaz twists and turns, heavy breathing interspersed by pained whimpers, Venom is wide awake, sleep forgotten. Kaz's nightmares are like clockwork, regular and unrelenting and by now Venom knows there's nothing he can do to stop them.

He holds him and waits, heart aching at the hoarse rasp of Kaz's voice as he begs his demons to let him go, to stop, “no no no” in an endless loop. It's finally broken by a strangled shout, Kaz jerking in his grip and Venom yields, _there_ but giving him space to find his bearings.

No touching, no talking – unspoken rules determined by trial and error from similar nights Venom would erase from his memory if he could.

Then, after an eternity of watching Kaz's back as he shakes, struggling to simply breathe–

“V?”

It's small, almost going unheard. Venom shuffles closer, ignoring the feeling of clammy sheets against naked skin. “I'm here”, he murmurs, carefully placing his bionic hand on Kaz's side.

The cold touch of it used to make Kaz flinch but now, it visibly calms him, enough to make him turn around and seek out more. A glimpse of his face is all Venom gets before Kaz hides it against his shoulder, curling into him like he wants to crawl inside and disappear.

Venom has his arms around him in an instant, wrapping himself protectively around his partner's body that shudders with suppressed sobs. He doesn't say anything; there are hurts that can't be healed by a loving touch, or comforting words, or even silent companionship.

Instead he hums, going for a melody that's been on the back of his mind for a while now although he can't exactly recall where he picked it up. For one long moment, Kaz doesn't move – then he turns his head, pressing his ear to Venom's chest.

His wet breaths grow steadier, the desperate grip of his hand around Venom's waist loosening as he listens. Venom continues, rubbing circles into Kaz's back to sooth his frayed nerves further. Only here, in the intimate space between them, does he dare turn his humming into an actual song, low and husky due to the early hour but Kaz doesn't seem to mind, sniffling every once in a while.

“Cyndi Lauper...”

Venom stops, shifting gently to look at him. Kaz's eyes are half-lidded and distant, staring blankly ahead but it's clear the blind panic he was in moments ago has passed.

“Hm?”

“That's–“ Kaz clears his throat, scrunching his nose at the thick quality of his voice. “Time After Time. 's Cyndi Lauper.”

“Oh.” Venom nods, finally remembering. He squeezes Kaz's shoulders as to say _Welcome back_. “Yeah, was listening to it in the chopper the other day.” He chews on his next words, waiting a minute or two before he ventures forth.

“How're we doing?”

Ever the eloquent one, Kaz grunts and turns away. Venom nuzzles his hair. “Want me to keep going?”

“Mhm”, comes Kaz's answer indistinctly against his shoulder.

And so Venom does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short... I hope you enjoyed anyways!
> 
> The song is a reference to [this playlist](http://8tracks.com/kawaiibooker/happy-birthday-kaz), btw c:


End file.
